


Insane Reality

by toreelyn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Mental Instability, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreelyn/pseuds/toreelyn
Summary: Peter Parker knows he's not crazy.But when he is kidnapped, the men that took him are telling him that his whole life is one big delusion, that he thinks that he is this made up hero that saves people and is in Tony Stark's super circle. He knows that this is their plan to drive him crazy, but when they tell him that he is the reason for so much tragedy in his life, can he stay true to what he believes is true? Is it even true? Could he really be capable of doing what they are telling him he has done?He can't be crazy, right? He can't be... or can he?





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss! I'm back with my new story! I hope you guys enjoy it! I am having so much fun with it! Enjoy this first chapter, and get ready for the ride!

Chapter 1:

It has been a long night on patrol, the fall weather is particularly nippy tonight, and Peter is exhausted. Not only has he been crazy busy with school, but the amount of robberies and muggings has escalated so much this week for some odd reason. Perhaps people are panicking with the holidays approaching and the weather dropping lower and lower. It always seem to happen that way. A lot of the time, school is chill and Queens is peaceful, but that just must be the calm before the storm.

Peter finally gets to the wall that he climbs to get to his bedroom window. He lazily begins to climb, when he hears something. It's strange to him, because it's usually really quiet and safe back here.

He is too tired to investigate, so he continues to climb, hoping that it is nothing, when he suddenly hears a surprisingly smooth deep voice.

"Hey Spider guy".

Peter stops suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut. Does he really have to deal with this tonight? He just wants to get to his room, check the internet for the newest technology out there, and get at least a few hours of sleep. He turns around, still holding himself on to the wall. He sees three guys, standing on the ground beneath him.

"Sorry guys", Peter starts, "Can we do this another time, because I'm off for the night".

One of the men, shorter than the other two, pulls a gun and points it directly at Peter. He is surprised to see that the guy doesn't look like a mugger. The criminals in Queens usually have a specific look, but this guy--he looks like a respectable man. "Or you can get your little bug ass down here".

Peter lets out a heavy sigh, resting his forehead against the wall, really not wanting to put up with this. He jumps down from the wall, landing several feet away from the men. "You do know it's a school night. Shouldn't you guys be in bed?". He shoots web at the gun in the man's hand and flings it away from him.

"Enough with the nervous chit-chat, bug boy", the man says, obviously angry that he lost possession of his weapon.

"I don't understand how you can keep referring to spiders as bugs. They are arachnids", Peter corrects the guy, "Common knowledge, dude". Peter is getting annoyed. All he wants is to go up to his room and crash out on his bed before his big calculus quiz tomorrow. "Now, as fun as this has been--I will bid you a good night", he turns back to the wall, hoping that they will give up.

"We know who you are... Peter Parker", the man says.

Peter freezes. How the hell did these guys get that information? He's been so careful lately. He turns to the men. "Well, that's awkward", he says trying to hide his surprise, "You are truly convinced that I am some guy named Peter, but you are wrong. You even said it all confidently and threateningly, and it's not even accurate. That's a bit embarrassing, eh?".

"Really?" the man says with a smirk, "Because we found this webbed to a wall", he lifts Peter's new back pack up, "And everything inside of it belongs to Peter Parker".

Shit. He forgot to grab his back pack again. How does he keep doing that?

"Oh! That?" Peter laughs, trying to hide his nerves. "Yeah, I was saving some kid's back pack for him. I told him where it was. I guess he never came back to get it, but if you wouldn't mind giving it to me, so I can return it to him. At least I know his name now".

"Not so fast, bug", the guy says, dropping the back pack to the ground, as he pulls out another gun. How many guns does this guy have?

Peter is seriously so fed up with this guy. He shoots some web to a small hedge above him and swings himself at the guy, kicking the gun out of his hand, "Spiders aren't bugs!". He lands behind the three of the men. They all turn quickly to him. One of the other men--bald, tall and muscular--swings at him, and he dodges it. The other man---tall, beefy with a black ponytail--tries the same, but Peter simply blocks it, kicking the man that seems to be the brain of this operation, back as he gracefully, throws the bald man back against the wall and he slides to the floor.

Ponytail guy points a gun at Peter, and Peter jumps and holds on to the wall of his apartment building, "Hey, you shouldn't point that at people. It might go off", he says as he disarms the guy and webs him to a dumpster, causing the man to hit his head against the metal surface, knocking him out.

Peter looks around at the men. They all seem to be unconscious. Peter nods, content with himself, grabs his back pack and begins to head back over to the wall. Those guys were too easy. He smiles to himself. 

It's so chilly tonight, yet he feels like he is on fire--probably from all the physical energy he's exerting--so he takes his mask off, not even thinking twice. Big mistake. Rule number one: Never, NEVER take off the mask unless you are completely out of sight--but he's almost to safety and the guys are passed out, so he feels his identity is safe enough, right? 

Suddenly, he feels his spider sense buzz. He tries to quickly leap for the wall, when he his pulled back, by a hand on his face.

It takes him a moment to process what is going on. The smell of something sweet floods his nostrils. Only one thing smells this kind of sweet. Chloroform. The minute he realizes this, it's too late. He's already taken two breaths in the time it took him to notice. 

He still has strength to fight his attacker, as he begins to struggle. Bald guy comes up to him to try and help restrain him, but Peter lifts his feet and kangaroo kicks the man as hard as he can. He tries to pry the cloth from his face, but the drug is starting to affect him, and his strength weakens. He holds his breath. He can barely hear as his hearing goes faint from the drug's affect, but he continues to try to shake his attacker, but is forced to take a big breath in of the evaporated gas. He feels his blood pressure either rising or falling. He is being kidnapped and he can't even yell or call for help. As he feels himself lose his footing and slowly fall to his knees, eyes less than half open as he moans into the cloth covering his voice's exit--trying to make any noise at all.

He still can't help but think of how the men have underestimated him. It's going to take more than some chloroform to knock him out. That gives him hope that he can still get out of this. The man finally releases him and Peter tries to get up, stumbling back to the ground. If they would just give him 45 seconds, he'll be back in business, but the sharp pain in his neck crushes all hope.

He reaches up to his neck, pulling the object out of the soft flesh. He looks down at it as he sees two of them--then three. So maybe the guys aren't as dumb as he thought. Whatever is in this dart is strong. Panic begins to flood his confused mind as he tries to crawl away, but his muscles fail him as he falls to the ground. 

He is turned over by a set of rough hands, "That's right, nighty-night, arachnid kid". It's the leader, he puts emphasis on the word 'arachnid' as if to mock Peter. Peter tries one last attempt to stop the men, as he weakly shoots some web at the man, but there are five of him--according to Peter's vision--and he misses, as the web falls uselessly to the floor. He now realizes that he's not getting away. What about May? She'll be so worried. Is she safe? What will Mr. Stark do? Will anyone look for him? His thoughts are racing and blurred, and he feels like he is gasping for air. Did he forget how to breathe?

The last thing Peter remembers are the three men chuckling, and then his world goes black.


	2. Let's Play a Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have gotten such an amazing response on the first chapter of this fanfic. I am so excited to keep writing. You're enthusiasm inspires me! Thank you for the awesome support.   
> So now, here is my gift to you!

Chapter 2:

"Damn! Mother f-", Tony yells out, waving his hand around, trying to shake off the electric shock that shot up his arm. He has been working all night on some improvements for his arc reactor. Unfortunately, it's not going as well as he would like.

He stands up and slams his hands down on his work desk, frustrated, and walks over to the refrigerator and grabs a beer. He pops the cap off the bottle when his phone rings. He flicks the bottle top across the room, before pulling out his phone and reading the caller ID. It's Peter Parker. "Hey, kid. What did you do now?" he answers.

"So, it is you", a deep voice on the other line says.

"Yeah, it is", Tony says, squinting his eyes, obviously not amused by the way the phone call started. "But you aren't you--unless you had a voice change".

"Mr. Stark, I have a question for you", the voice speaks again, still eerily calm.

"Yeah, I have some big questions for you, buddy. Where's Peter? Why do you have his phone? Who are you?".

"Aw, Stark, I'm hurt. You don't remember me. Anyway, all questions will be answered in time", the voice says. "Now, as for my question; Mr. Stark, do you like games?".

Tony sets his beer down, as every muscle in his body tenses. The man's voice was a little too enthusiastic for his taste. "What the fuck are you talking about? Is this a joke? Kid, are you prank calling me?". He is hoping that this is all some lame teenage thing that Peter and a friend are pulling.

"Does this look like I'm messing with you, Stark?". Tony's phone dings as he receives a picture message. He pulls the phone from his ear and opens the picture. His heart stops and drops down to his feet.

It's a picture of an unconscious Peter, lying on a metal table. The kid doesn't look too good. Tony squeezes his phone in his hands as he slowly places the device back up to his ear. "What kind of sick bastard are you?".

"Well, let's find out, shall we? It's all a part of the fun". Tony can practically hear the grin on the man's face. "Now, are you ready to play a game?".

"Don't mess with me. It is not a wise choice", Tony says threateningly. He pulls up a screen in front of him and begins looking through different things, trying to locate where the call is coming from. "Where is Peter Parker? I will kill you if you have hurt him", he growls. "Whatever sick idea you have in you're idiotic brain, leave him out of this".

The man lets out a low chuckle. He is genuinely amused. What kind of psycho is Tony going to have to deal with? "That we cannot do. Our game is all about Mr. Parker". Tony can't even begin to imagine how scared the kid is. He knows that he must be terrified, although he won't show it. "Tell me, Stark. How long do you think it will take for us to make Mr. Parker go completely and utterly insane?". Tony flips through options on the screen in front of him. Somehow, these half-wits have stumped the system. The call is untraceable.

"Let him go. He's just a kid. He has done nothing to you", Tony raises his voice, "You can't do this to him". He leans on his work desk, drops his head, and closes his eyes. "What do you want? Just tell me what you want and you can let him go".

"What do we want from you?" the man asks, sounding genuinely surprised. "Well, we already have what we want. We have Peter Parker and his brilliant brain".

Tony thinks of the photo of the unconscious teen again and he squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why are you doing this?" he asks quietly, through his teeth.

"Because games are fun", the man says gleefully. This guy is a straight up psychopath. "Tell me, Stark, how strong do you think he is? How long do you think it will take for him to crack?".

"Oh, he's stronger than you think, and I don't just mean physically, but mentally. He won't believe any of the bullshit you feed him. He knows what's real and what isn't. You severely underestimate him", Tony says strongly. He is confident that Peter will stay strong through all of this. At least long enough for them to find him.

"Oh, are you referring to him being Spider-Man?". Tony's breath catches in his throat. How do they know that? "Yeah, we know. Surprise!".

"You don't stand a chance against this kid. He may be small, but he's a little fireball".

"Well, we will just have to wait and see", the man says. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me to not introduce myself. You can refer to me as Dr. Silvers".

"I don't give a damn what you want me to call you. You don't deserve a title", Tony spits, acid dripping from his tongue. 

"Well, you'll do what you want. We all know that here", the man says. Is that a hint of bitter anger in the man's voice? "Peter will get to know me very well".

"Don't you mess with a single curl on that kid's head. I swear-" his threat is cut off by the dial tone. He stares at his phone, before slamming it down. "FRIDAY, I need you to trace that phone call".

"Boss, I am unable to trace it. There are blocks around any information on the location of the cellular device", the AI answers.

"Where is Peter's suit? Contact Karen", Tony demands, pacing back and forth, arms crossed, one hand pulling at the hairs on his chin.

"Boss, it appears that Peter's suit is in an alleyway located next to May's apartment".

Tony realizes then that that is the way Peter gets home after his evening patrol. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head as a horrendous thought crosses his brain. Peter never got home last night. May must be a hot mess.

*****

Peter wakes slowly. He feels like he is floating. It isn't the worst waking he's ever had, but there is something telling him he needs to be awake. His spider sense. Why, though? Is he on patrol? Has he been hurt? What danger is near by? His mind goes to his Aunt May. He doesn't want to worry her, so he forces his eyes open.

He is leaned up against a soft surface. He tries to move his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but they don't budge. Great. Is he handcuffed? He looks down at his hands--it's much worse. He's in a straight jacket. He tries to fight his way out of it, but he's weak. Why?

He doesn't know where he is. He has no idea or recollection of it. He examines his surroundings. It's dark, but he can still see a bit. He notices that he's in a white room--or at least a color almost as light as white--and the walls and floor are covered in soft material. Then it processes in his groggy mind. He's in a padded room. His head throbs. How much has he been drugged?

Peter tries to sit up straight, but his head pounds, and his body feels sluggish. He pulls at the sleeves on the straight jacket again, but he still has no luck.

"Hey!" he shouts, his voice hoarse. He figures that no one will be able to hear him. "Hey!" he shouts again, still holding onto that small bit of hope that someone will notice him.

Within minutes, he hears footsteps coming from outside of the dark room. The door creaks open, and lights flip on. Peter squints hard as the light blinds him. Did someone place the sun inside the room? Peter looks up slowly--his eyes not exactly adjusting--as a figure enters the room, and when he steps into the light, Peter recognizes him immediately. He's the man who had taken him from the alley--the leader guy. He's followed by bald guy.

"Well, look who's awake", the leader says calmly. "It's good to see you lucid, Mr. Parker. Now, that we've given your medication some time to kick in, are you ready to talk about you're delusions?".

Peter squints up at the man, "Delusions? Medication?". Where are all these words coming from? "What are you even talking about?".

"Yes, Peter, the delusions you've been having. The world you've created in your mind". Peter still isn't following what the man is saying. "The world where you are some superhero you call 'Spider-Man'".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kind of a boring chapter, a bit short, but more is coming! So let me know what y'all think!  
> Please feel free to follow me on Tumblr. Username: toreelyn


	3. It's Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is, yet again, another chapter, although its really short. i hope the next one will be longer and more exciting. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

"We believe they took him last night, Mrs. Parker", Pepper says soothingly to the worried aunt. She is not doing well at all. She has day old make-up smudged across her baggy eyes and the mess of hair on her head is in a very messy bun. Happy, Tony and Pepper have all decided to visit May in the apartment to tell her the news. May nods slightly, more tears rolling down her tear stained cheeks. She grips her coffee cup tighter.

"Is there any footage? There has to be some sort of camera watching that back alley?". May says, refusing to make eye contact with Tony. He knows that she is internally blaming him for this.

"FRIDAY, pull up the video footage", Tony demands. He knows for a fact that there is a camera back there, because he had one installed once he found out that that is how Peter ended his patrols. A screen pops up in front of them. They all watch as Peter is confronted by three men. May has to look away as he starts fighting the men, afraid of what would happen to her nephew. It makes her sick thinking that he could have been shot or beaten to a pulp. She looks up when she hears that Peter has won, or that is how it appears. Then they watch Peter pull his mask off.

"No, kid, why would you do that?" Happy says quietly. Tony squeezes his eyes shut. The minute they rescue that kid, he's going to rip him a new one about that mask. They all watch in fear as one of the men get up and place a rag over Peter's face. The only one that doesn't feel fear is Tony. He is angry. Livid. They had to know that he is just a kid.

May has to choke back bile as Peter falls to the ground. It breaks her heart as he tries to crawl away from them helplessly. She should have checked. She should have been there to help him. She can't even bring herself to imagine how scared he must have been at this point.

"They disabled him slightly first, by chloroforming him", Tony says. "They must know that he's super human. They wanted to slow him down first".

May flinches as she watches the man shoot a dart at Peter. They watch as Peter continues to try to fight until he falls limp. The men all walk to Peter's body, each with an evil sadistic smile on his face. One turns towards the camera and waves.

"They knew we would watch this. They want us to know who they are", Tony realizes. "They took Peter to use against us".

"No, Stark", May says quietly, finally looking up at him, her eyes no longer sad, but full of anger. "They took him to use against you". She almost hisses the last word as more tears flood her blood-shot eyes.

Tony can't deny that she is right. This is all because of him. He clenches his fists as he watches the men drag Peter out of the camera's view.

"FRIDAY, I want you to try and ID those three. They want us to know who they are. They didn't make any effort to hide their identity", Tony says before walking out of the apartment. Leaving Pepper and Happy to comfort a broken May.

*****

Peter doesn't know how long he had been in the padded room. He doesn't even know how long it had been since he had been taken. His watch is gone. Probably taken along with his suit. He thinks it is late afternoon, his stomach angrily telling him that he has missed, at least, a couple of meals. He hasn't seen the 'doctor' agains since he had come to check on him after he woke. Even then, he hasn't said much to him. He just tried to convince Peter that his whole life is just some psychotic break. All he knows is that the man's name is Dr. Silvers--though whether that is his real name, he has doubts. Peter has no idea why he is actually here, but he's not looking forward to finding out.

While he's been locked in this room, he's taken stock to his surroundings. The room isn't extremely big, which leads him to think that it's a room for a high-risk patient-- at least he think that what they want him to be--a patient. The scub bottoms give that idea, also the straight jacket screams crazy. He is sitting on the opposite side of the room from the entrance. He is pretty sure the sedatives they are using are super powerful, or engineered for his super human abilities, because he still feels sluggish. The jacket is uncomfortable and his arms are sore from being held in the same position for so long, but at least he can change positions and get up and walk around.

He is pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He watches nervously as Dr. Silvers walks in with bald guy on his tail. Dr. Silvers has a tray in his hands. He smiles when he sees Peter.

"Hey Peter, are you feeling better? We thought you may be hungry". He sets the tray down, which holds a pitiful excuse for a sandwich and a glass of water. Peter's mouth waters at the sight and his stomach rumbles, but he won't eat it. 

"Now, how the hell am I supposed to eat that?" he says referring to the fact that his arms are restrained in a straight jacket. 

"Jackson will help you", the doctor says, referring to bald guy, so the guy does have a name. If that doctor thinks he's going to let some guy hand feed him like he's a child, he's mistaken. He just glares up at the doctor. "Listen Peter, you can't stay quiet in this session. I'm here to help you get better".

Is this man really referring to these chats as sessions? "What do you want with me?" he asks.

"We want to help you see true reality. You're not well, Peter".

"I'm not unwell. I'm not ill. You are lying", Peter says in a low voice.

"Mr. Parker, you are very ill. I know you don't want to accept it. No one likes to hear that they have Schizophrenia". Now the guys is diagnosing him? The doctor continues, "The world you have created in your mind is not good for you. It's hurting you. Peter, you can't protect yourself forever. You need to accept that you murdered your aunt and uncle. Your mind can only protect you for so long".

Peter's eyes widen. "I didn't murder my aunt", he says, fear flooding his tone. He can't say the same for Ben, because he does blame himself for his death. That was his fault. "My life is not a delusion", he snaps. "Whatever you are trying to do won't work".

"I'm sorry, Peter, but you are not safe. You attacked another patient yesterday. I was there and I helped bring you to this room. It isn't safe for you to be around other patients or them around you. You have these episodes where you think that you are Spider-Man and that you are defending Queens. I want to help you remember what your life was like before you got sick".

"I'm not sick, you are. You are trying to trick me. Tony Stark will find me", Peter says, although, he doesn't know if he will, or if he's even looking for him.

"There is no Tony Stark in your life, Peter", the man says.

"You can't seriously tell me that Tony Stark doesn't exist", Peter says, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he does exist, but not in your life, Peter. You have never met him. You just admire him, which added to your psychosis. He doesn't even know you exist. I've discussed with you before, what will happen if we can't stop these delusions. I don't want to subject you to electroconvulsive therapy, but I will if I have to".

Peter snaps his face towards the man. "You can't do that to me", Peter says, his eyes bulging. His heart begins racing at the thought of electroshock therapy. It terrifies him, but he has to keep up a strong front. He shakes his head slowly, "Mr. Stark will find me".

"You are a very bright boy, Peter. I'm sorry you were cursed with this illness at such a tender age", Dr. Silvers sighs, before getting up and leaving the room with the Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the most interesting, pretty short, but inspiration strikes as it pleases, and it will lead somewhere. Just stick with me.


	4. Ted Marcus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been over a week since I last posted! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Peter wakes to the door creaking open. He jolts upright, shaking his head to hide the sleepiness. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but his body apparently needed to. Does that mean it is morning? He hates being stuck in here with no way of telling time.

Dr. Silvers comes in again, followed by that very large nurse man, bald guy, AKA. Jackson--his bald head shining from the lights above.

"Rise and shine, Peter", Dr. Silvers says, and he puts another tray down in front of Peter. This tray is a plate of dry looking scrambled eggs, burned sausage, and stale toast. "Jackson will help you eat. You need to. You can't recover is you are malnourished".

"Please just tell me what you want from me", Peter sighs, exhausted and angry.

"We are just trying to help you, Peter. Why can't you just let us", Dr. Silvers says with a sad expression, his eyes are almost genuine. Peter could almost believe him.

"Because I don't need help", Peter says gently throwing is head back against the soft wall.

"Peter, you do. You are so young, I pray that you can still be saved".

"Nothing you say is true", Peter says, looking down at the ground. "Mr. Stark will come for me. My aunt is alive, and I'm gonna kick your ass".

"Now, Mr. Parker, there is no need to make threats". The doctor dismisses what he said, "I'm sorry Peter, there is no one out there that is going to 'save' you. You're aunt and uncle are dead, by your hands, and your parents died in plane crash long ago. You are an orphan".

"Liar!" Peter screams, "You think you can brain wash me, but you can't. I'm not that easy to mess with".

"I really don't want to do this, Peter, but the treatments we've tried so far haven't worked". He nods to Jackson.

Before Peter can even make sense of what he is saying, Jackson comes back over to him with a full syringe in his hand. Peter instantly tries to stand up, even though he knows he has nowhere to run. Jackson quickly grabs Peter's arm and sticks the needle into his arm.

"What is that?" Peter demands, already feeling woozy and strange. "What did you give me?".

"Nothing exotic", Dr. Silvers tells him as Jackson lowers Peter's weakening body to the ground. "Just sleep, Mr. Parker. We'll talk again when you wake up".

Peter tries to protest, but his tongue is heavy, and he can't cling to reality as the darkness comes for him, so he surrenders.

*****

"Uncle Ben!" Peter screams, running towards the man. Trying to stop the man from shooting his uncle. He runs as fast as he can, until his lungs burn, tears already streaming from his eyes. He hears a gun fire and he stops, suddenly standing in front of his uncle.

The shooter is nowhere to be found, but they are suddenly in their apartment. Peter takes a glance around, confused, before looking back to his uncle. Ben's eyes are wide and he is still, just standing in front of Peter. Peter looks down to his uncle's chest and sees blood pouring from a wound.

"No! Ben! No!" Peter cries as Ben falls to the floor, holding onto his chest. Peter falls to his knees beside his uncle.

"Why Peter?" is all his uncle says, looking down at his nephew's hands. Peter follows his gaze to find a gun in his right hand. Terror fills his mind as he realizes what's happened. He drops the gun to the floor, staring at his hands that are covered in blood, fighting to hold back his last meal.

"No", Peter shakes his head, "Ben, I didn't-it wasn't me". He begins trembling as he watches his uncle struggle to pull in air.

"Peter", Ben says, tears falling from his eyes, a look of betrayal etched into his pained features. His eyes gloss over and he stops gasping for breath.

"No", Peter whispers, "No Ben! I'm sorry!" he grasps onto his uncle's bloody shirt as he cries over the father he never got the chance to have.

"Peter?". He hears a quiet voice from beside him. He turns to see where the source is, and finds May. She is laying on her side, trying to prop herself up on one elbow. She is bleeding from her abdomen, a look of fear and confusion on her face. "Peter, why would yo do this?".

"May, I didn't-I-this isn't real", Peter says, tears flooding down his face. He stares down at his blood stained hands, and looks back at his aunt as her eyes begin to lose focus--she reaches out for Peter.

"It's okay, Peter. We love you", she says before the rest of her body hits the floor, her eyes clothes and she goes still. 

Peter looks around, not understanding what is happening. He stares at his aunt and uncle, dead on the floor. Killed by him. He can't hold it back anymore, as he wretches, his stomach ridding itself of all that was inside it.

Suddenly, his eyes shoot open as he sits up. Tears are streaming from his eyes. He looks around to find himself in the padded room. It was a dream. He rests his head back against the wall and takes deep breaths, nausea still overwhelming his body.

The door to the room opens, and--of course--in walks Dr. Silvers, accompanied by Jackson. "Finally awake, Mr. Parker", he says with a small smile. "How did you sleep? What did you dream? You look distressed".

Peter frowns, shaking his head, "I-I'm not really sure". He is confused. He knows he shouldn't be telling the doctor anything, but something is wrong with how his brain is working. It isn't communicating with his mouth. Probably due to whatever they shot him up with.

"Take a minute to think about it", the doctor pushes.

"Ben", Peter says without thinking and instantly berates himself. 

The doctor nods, "Okay, anything else?".

Peter stops himself from replying again and, instead, focuses a glare on his captor, "Nothing".

Dr. Silvers sighs, "Oh Peter, you're not going to make this easy, are you?".

"I don't see what you're trying to accomplish", Peter says, trying to look defiant, but his head is still spinning. "What did you give me?".

"Perhaps another dose will help", the doctor says and nods to Jackson again.

"No!" Peter shouts, pushing himself to his feet. Jackson comes over to him with the another syringe and grabs onto Peter, forcing him against the wall. Peter delivers a kick to the man in front of him. Jackson cries out in pain, before his face turns to one of annoyance. He pushes Peter back up against the wall and Peter struggles and fights, but he exerted the little energy he had in that kick. Peter is agitated, because he knows this guy would be no challenge for him, but they have an unfair advantage--drugs.

Peter gives up as he watches the needle disappear into his arm. He glares at Jackson, then looks at Dr. Silvers. "I'm not going to give you what you want", he spits as he feels himself starting to go under again, as Jackson, once again, lowers his weakening body to the ground.

*****

Tony sits in his lab, elbows on the table, his head in one hand, the other hand wrapped around a glass of whiskey. He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why someone would want to hurt Peter. He doesn't understand how someone figured out his identity, but he has been racking is brains for the past two days. He has tried to sleep, but is having no such luck.

"FRIDAY, do you have anything new? Anything", he asks the AI, hoping that she has found something since he last asked about an hour ago.

"Funny you should ask, Boss. I just identified one of the men that took Peter", she answers.

Tony stands up quickly, "Show me what you got". He swallows the alcohol in his glass, before setting the glass down on the table.

A screen pops up in front of him, as FRIDAY begins to fill him in. "The man has been identified as Ted Marcus". She zooms in on the man.

Tony's eyes widen as he runs out of his workshop. He flies up the stairs, meeting Pepper and Rhodey in the living room. "FRIDAY identified the man". He states breathlessly.

Pepper jumps up, "Who is it?".

"Ted Marcus", Tony says.

"And are we supposed to know who that is?" Rhodey asks, looking from Pepper to Tony.

"He used to work for Stark Industries", Tony says, thinking of more information he could have on the man. "He was a good worker--one of my best, but some equipment went missing and we investigated. He swore on his life that it wasn't him, but I fired him".

"Well, I could see how that would be a motive, but why would he take the kid?" Rhodey asks.

Tony doesn't answer, but his eyes go from an expression of confusion, to one of sadness, "Because he knows how close I've gotten to him". Tony runs his hands through his hair and collapses onto the couch. "This is my fault".

Pepper sits down next to her fiance. "Have you heard anything about Ted since you fired him?".

Tony stops for a moment, "FRIDAY, pull up Ted's life from the past year". Once again, a screen pops up in front of them.

The AI begins, "Shortly after Ted Marcus was fired from Stark Industries, he became unemployed. Six months later, his wife, Marlene Marcus, left him and took his 4 year old son, and 9 month old daughter with them. While she was on her way to a hotel, she was in a fatal car accident, killing both of the children. Marlene survived, but took her own life two months after the crash".

Tony just stares at all the pictures on the screen, expressionless. Pepper's eyes are wide, "He blames you", she says softly.

Before they can discuss it further, FRIDAY interrupts, "Boss, you are getting a call from May Parker".

"Okay, I'll take it on my phone", he says, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and placing it to his ear.

"Hey May, this is Stark", he listens for a moment before a worried expression floods his features. "Someone what?". He listens some more. "Okay, May, I need you to calm down", he says. She is hysterical. "Okay, stay where you are. I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere". He hangs up and stands up.

"What is it? Is everything okay? Has she heard anything on Peter?" Rhodey swarms his friend with questions.

Tony turns to Pepper and Rhodey slowly, "May was taken by some men".

"What?" Pepper snaps.

"Where is she now?" Rhodey asks.

"She's at her apartment", Tony says, confusion flooding is racing thoughts. "They let her go. They threatened her, and then let her go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is even happening!? This chapter is a bit longer than the last few, I hope it pleases you all!  
> Thanks for all the support!


	5. So Close, Yet, So Far

Chapter 5: 

Peter wakes again from another nightmare, although he comes to to a much more soothing sensation than before, but his whole body hurts, his limbs are sore and his muscles are stiff from being restrained in the straight jacket. He needs to move. Yet, he still manages to feel comfortable for some reason. There is something soft and warm under his cheek, and he begins to recognize the touch--soft fingers running through his hair. It doesn't make sense. How can this possibly make sense in the situation he's in? He thinks of the nightmares he's had--of him murdering his aunt and uncle. He squeezes his eyes trying to erase the images.

"Peter?".

He lets his eyes open, noticing that he is still in the padded room, but someone else is in the room as well. He rolls onto his back and he sees a familiar smile as he notices who it is.

"May?" he asks, confused, then horror strikes him and he sits up. He looks her up and down for injuries. No bullet wound--that's a bonus--so he's not dreaming. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?".

"It's okay, Peter. I'm okay. You're going to be okay, we found you", she cups his face in her hands, smiling. "You're safe". Peter leans into her touch, but he knows something isn't right. Maybe it's just his drugged mind. "What is it, honey?" his aunt asks, frowning.

Peter stiffens, his eyes filling with tears, "I love you, May", he says, "But you're not really here, are you?".

May offers him a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Peter".

Peter closes his eyes, causing tears to fall down his face. His eyes shoot open when he hears the door open. May is gone now. Dr. Silvers walks in--and of course--followed by Jackson.

"What are you giving me?" Peter snaps. "Why am I having these dreams and hallucinations?" he holds back anymore tears.

"That is to be expected, Peter", Dr. Silvers states. "Those dreams you are having aren't just dreams--they are memories. You are haunted by what you did to your aunt and uncle".

"You're wrong!" Peter shouts, his voice cracking. "I'm not crazy!".

"But you aren't well, Peter", the doctor says, then smiles. "And it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed of it. You just need to accept it. Now, how about we try a therapy session again?".

For a very brief moment, Peter fears that he actually is crazy and that maybe the doctor is telling the truth. Peter is capable of more than people think. Could he have murdered Ben and May? It's not long before he pulls himself out of the vicious thinking.

"Fuck you", Peter says. The doctor doesn't even have time to realize what happens next. Peter jumps up and head-butts him right in the nose. A crack coming from the man's face.

Suddenly, Peter's back slams against the wall and he gasps for breath as Jackson's hand tightens around his throat. Dr. Silvers holds his, now, bleeding nose and turns to Peter, hatred filling his eyes.

"I will only put up with your insolence for so long, you ungrateful little bastard". He wipes the blood from his nose, looking down at the red substance covering his hand. "Another stunt like that and you'll have an unpleasant introduction to our electrotherapy machine". He's using electroshock therapy as a weapon now? He steps closer to Peter, inches from his face. "Or, I'm going to have some of my men pay a visit to your pretty aunt in her lonely apartment".

"I thought I killed my aunt", Peter chokes out, challenging the man.

"But in your world, you didn't. Isn't that right, Peter?" he spits his name. "Once my men find her, I'll let you watch as they tear her apart".

Peter's eyes widen, and he struggles against Jackson's hold, still too weak from the drugs. "Stay away from her! You touch her and I'll kill you!".

The doctor just laughs, "You can try, if you ever get out of here".

Peter continues to struggle, as a sharp pain hits his upper arm. "No!" he shouts. They are drugging him again. He continues to fight against the nurses grip until he feels his body go limp, and darkness takes over again. 

*****

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey all sit in the living room with a tripped out May. Pepper sits on the couch next to May, a comforting hand on her knee, Rhodey sits in an arm chair, and Tony stands--pacing. They are all trying to get as much information out of May, now that they have her calmer.

"I just don't understand. Why would they want me?" she says so quietly, Tony has to strain to listen. "Why would they want Peter in the first place?" she cries. "The man wants to make sure that Tony is aware of what is happening. If not, he said that he'll-" she can't even say whatever threats were seared into her memory. More tears flood down her face. "What is going on? Someone please tell me". She looks around to each of them, pleading.

Pepper looks over at Tony, waiting for him to explain. He avoids eye contact with her. Pepper lets out a heavy sigh. "The man that took Peter was an employee at Stark Industries. After some equipment went missing, Tony fired him". 

May looks from Pepper to Tony, "Okay, so he couldn't get a new job?".

"After he was fired, his life spiraled and his family is now dead", Pepper explains.

May's eyes widen. She turns on Tony, "So they are doing this to get to you? They are using MY nephew to hurt YOU?". May's voice rises as her anger grows. "Stark, you need to fix this!".

Rhodey cuts in, "Mrs. Parker, we know that this is upsetting, but trust us when we tell you that, we have everyone on our team trying to find Peter".

May takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, "But why did they want me?".

Tony closes his eyes for a second, "They likely want you for leverage to get him to cooperate".

"Oh God, do you think they've hurt him?" she gasps, tears flooding her eyes.

Tony swallows hard at the thought of what they could be doing to the teenager, "I don't know, but he's a tough kid, and we are trying our best to find him".

"Mrs. Parker, we need you to tell us if you noticed anything strange a few days before Peter was taken", Rhodey says. "Was Peter's behavior different? Did you notice anyone following or watching you?".

May shakes her head, "No, everything was normal--or as normal as it gets when you are raising your super human nephew".

Tony begins pacing faster in frustration. Something had to be weird before his abduction. Peter had to sense something. Tony is struggling to hold back the enraged growl that is stirring in his chest.

"Um... well, there may have been one thing", May sniffs, wiping her eyes. Tony stops pacing and all three of their attention is on her. "A couple of days before, we were told there was an electric problem in the apartments. It wasn't serious, but the man from the company came to our door and told us we'd probably want to go out for a couple of hours, just in case, so Peter and I went to dinner and then window shopped. I didn't really think much of it after, because the man wasn't there when we got back". She looks at the three of them, waiting for an epiphany. "Do you think that guy was the one who took him?".

"Maybe", Tony says, "It's the only thing we have to go on".

"Maybe he put a tracker on Peter's back pack or bugged your apartment to find out where he was going", Rhodey suggests.

"But why Peter? How could someone hurt him? He's just a boy", May cries, "My sweet boy". Pepper rubs her back soothingly.

"Well, we do know one thing", Rhodey says to May, "We need to get you out of this apartment".

"What? Hell no!" she protests. "I am not leaving this apartment. What if he comes back, and I'm not here? I can't be anywhere else when my nephew is out there being tortured by a psychopath".

"Mrs. Parker, he's right", Pepper tells her. "They already came after you, too. If they do it again, they'll use you as a tool against Peter. He won't want to see you hurt".

"That would destroy him", Tony adds.

Pepper continues, "The best thing you can do is to be somewhere safe and let us handle this".

May looks like she is going to protest again, but she just sighs. "All right, but I want to know the moment you know anything", she says, her eyes burning into Tony's.

Tony feels a bit of relief. If he can get Peter's aunt out of harm's way, that is a win for them. "I will", he promises. "Hopefully, it won't take us much longer to find Peter, but I know he would want you to be safe".

Pepper stands up, grabbing May's hand to help her up as well.

"Where are we going?" May sniffs. "What about my stuff?".

"We will send for your things--just grab whatever you need now", Pepper advises her.

"We are going to get you somewhere safe", Tony informs her, "The Avengers Compound".

*****

Peter's fingers bleed as he struggles with the string. While sitting alone in his padded room, his fingers found a lose piece of thread inside the lining of his straight jacket. It isn't much to go on, but it is all he can do for now, so he's going to try to make the best of it. It's hard work, as the thin thread cuts into his flesh, but he is motivated to keep trying, with every stitch he breaks. After about an hour, something rips and his left arm feels more free. Smiling in triumph, he quickly begins to squirm his arm out of the sleeve. Once he pulls his stiff arm out of the sleeve, he is so happy, it nearly brings tears to his eyes. He sheds the jacket and stretches his arms in many different ways. He is wearing blue scrub bottoms and a white t-shirt--nice of them to not leave him naked underneath that clothing trap. 

He stands up, thinking of making a run for it. He doesn't know where the men are, and he knows he can easily be caught the minute he steps out of this room, but he has to take the chance while he has it.

He creeps over to the door and places his ear to the door to listen. He can't hear anything, so he tries the door and it opens. He looks down the long hallway. There are no windows, so that escape plan is a no-go. The hallways are long and gloomy, lit up with fading fluorescent lights. As he lets the door close behind him, it lets out a little creak. Peter winces at that, but slips away quickly. He listens cautiously with each step he takes, his bare feet patting quietly along the cold floor.

The farther away Peter gets from his room, he isn't even sure anyone else is there. It seems deserted, but Peter isn't stupid. They could be playing some trick.

Relief washes over him when he spots a door. He takes another glance around before darting over to it. It's locked, but he turns the deadbolt and it opens, revealing fresh, evening air. Peter takes a deep breath. He's free!

"Going somewhere, Peter?".

Peter's heart leaps into his throat as he hears Dr. Silvers voice. Peter turns to the man and yells wordlessly as he throws his fist at the side of the doctor's head, smashing it. The man just looks back at Peter, grinning.

"Now, now, Mr. Parker", he says, reaching out and grabbing Peter's arm, as someone comes up behind him, placing a drugged cloth to his face. Peter internally scolds himself as he inhales the sweet scent. "That's no way to treat the people that are trying to help you. You're going to be sorry for that". Then there's that, all too familiar, pinch in his arm.

Peter feels himself weaken and he swallows hard as freedom begins to slip away once again. He has failed. He has failed May. He has failed Tony, but mostly, he has failed himself. His only hope is that no one else will have to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Peter... always thinking of others first.  
> How are you guys liking the story? Is it living up to what you wanted? Let me know!


	6. Please, Don't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I got this chapter out a lot sooner than I thought I would. It gets intense. Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Peter wakes up to pain. His head feels like it has been split open. He tries to blink away the leftover drugs. He turns and rubs his eyes on his shoulder. He's back in another straight jacket. Damn. The lights in the padded room pound into his skull and he tries to adjust his eyes to the light.

Obviously, he isn't free. For a brief moment, he thought he was going to get out, but the men must have planned for that and they weren't about to let him escape. He is, however, thankful that the retrieval had been swift. They didn't knock him around too much, but simply drugged him. Of course, he knows that he will be punished for his attempt at escaping soon. He just hopes that they will take it out on him and him alone. A shudder goes through his body as he worries about May getting caught up in this, but he won't let that happen. He can't.

He is pulled out of his thought when the door opens and the two typical assholes walk into the room. Jackson sneers at him and Dr. Silvers gives him a satisfied smirk.

"Well, Peter, what do you have to say for yourself? You've been a very naughty boy". Peter glares at him, but doesn't say anything. "It wasn't very nice of you to lash out like that, Peter--psychotic episode or not", his voice is that of a chiding parent, making Peter's skin crawl. "I'm very disappointed in you".

"It wasn't a psychotic episode", Peter finally says, his voice extremely hoarse. He swallows to clear his throat, but he hardly has enough spit for that.

Dr. Silvers seems to see his struggles and smiles, "I know you haven't had anything to eat or drink for a while. If you will just cooperate, you can have some".

Peter sighs and turns away from the man, but the doctor is there suddenly, grabbing Peter's chin and wrenching his face around to meet his icy blue eyes. "Come on, Peter. You must know by now that being stubborn won't get you anywhere. I don't understand why you can't comply and accept what you are".

"What am I?" Peter asks.

"Broken", is the doctor's answer.

Peter looks at the man for a moment before speaking. "For starters, you're a psychopath, and I don't trust you", he tells the man firmly. "And secondly, since you still haven't gotten it--I am not crazy. May is alive and well, I patrol Queens almost every night for danger, and Tony Stark is looking for me". He isn't so sure if that last part is true, but he still says it like he believes it.

Dr. Silvers shoves him roughly back against the wall with a deep sigh as he straightens up with a shake of the head. "Oh Peter, will you ever learn?". He turns back to bald-guy, "Jackson, give him something stronger than before and we'll see if that can coax some memories to the surface".

"No", Peter says as he watches the large man prepare a syringe again and advance on him. "No, please!". He can't be drugged again. He can't. It's too much. It makes him feel scared and helpless. Jackson grips one of Peter's shoulders, ignoring Peter's pitiful attempt to fight him off, and sticks the needle deep into his upper arm. Vertigo hits Peter immediately and his eyes roll back. This drug is different than the other ones they've given him. It doesn't put him under, it just keeps him dazed, as if he's in the Twilight Zone.

"Peter, can you hear me?". Peter feels someone patting his cheek. He looks and notices Dr. Silvers in front of him. Peter presses himself up against the wall, grunts in the back of his throat, and blinks his eyes hard as he tries to focus. He wants to run, feeling trapped in his own body. He is fighting back the panic that is flooding his system.

"That's good, Peter", the doctor's voice sounds like it is under water. "Just concentrate. Remember what I told you. You have to remember".

Peter shakes his head weakly, tears forming in his brown eyes. "You're lying".

"Alright", Dr. Silvers says with a sigh. "Jackson, give him more".

"No. Please, no!" Peter cries, trying to pull away from the wall, but the doctor shoves him back as Jackson administers another dose of the drug. Peter sobs as he feels it taking over his body, causing his heart to beat so hard that his chest aches. Dr. Silvers has both hands on his shoulders, pressing close as he tries to get Peter to focus on him.

"Give in, Peter, and this can end. Acceptance is the first step!".

Peter takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the man's cold eyes with little success, and forces his tear-stained face into a contemptuous sneer as he channels his inner Tony Stark. "I c-can kick y-your ass", he says.

"You little bastard!" Dr. Silvers suddenly goes homicidal, slamming Peter back against the wall so hard, it feels like his body is going to break. "You will be grateful for what I am doing for you and you will accept it, or I will rip everything you love away from you. I will make you watch the people you care about scream for mercy before I kill them. How would you like that?".

Peter can't concentrate on the man anymore. He feels his body shutting down, as if it is overwhelmed by the drug and trying to protect itself, or it just can't stand reality anymore. He eyes glaze over and he goes limp, hearing the doctor yell at him, but he sounds so far away. As his eyes roll back in his head, he is swallowed by darkness.

*****

Rhodey watches Tony silently from across the room, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Pepper walks in, "May is all settled in the bedroom. I finally got her to get some sleep". 

Tony sighs and tosses his phone onto the table. "Okay, so what do we do now? Where do we look?".

"Hold on, Tones", Rhodey says gruffly. "We can't just run off after these guys. We need to be prepared--have a plan".

"No, we need to find Peter before they kill him!" Tony shouts.

"Tony!" Pepper yells, "You know well enough that you're not going to do Peter any good if you end up dead. You owe it to him to prepare and make a good job of this. Besides, we need time to locate where they are keeping him".

"Boss, I've found Mr. Marcus", FRIDAY's voice says.

"You have the location?" Tony asks as he checks the new prototype for his suit.

The AI confirms, "They are in an abandoned psych ward just west of New York City".

"You did say that the man threatened to make Peter go insane", Rhodey points out, getting ready, himself, to suit up.

"We're going to get him back", Tony says, before rushing towards the door.

"Tony", Pepper calls after him. He turns back to her, "Be careful". 

He gives her a kiss. "We will. Don't worry". He runs out of the room.

*****

Peter begins to come back to reality. Something is different this time, though. Although his body feels heavy, it doesn't feel confined--he can move his fingers. He slowly squints his eyes open and notices the ceiling moving. Once he starts coming around more, he notices the cold, hard service beneath him. He is being rolled down a hallway. Where are they taking him? Right as that question pops into his dazed mind, he is rolled into a dim-lighted room.

"Ah, you are with us again, Mr. Parker", the all too familiar voice says. "Get ready, Peter", Dr. Silvers says as they lift him onto a bed. Peter grunts slightly before his eyes quickly search the room. His eyes focus on the machine that is going to deliver his fate. He panics and kicks both of his feet out, delivering a strong kick to Dr. Silvers' chest.

Jackson delivers a brutal backhand to Peter's face causing him to let out small yelp. "That's enough of that".

"Please, don't do this. You don't have to do this to me", Peter begs as both men strap his legs and arms down to the bed. The drugs are still in his system--he can't fight back. He winces as the restraints cut into his skin.

"All we want is to watch your brilliant mind die. We are already going to get what we want. It's a shame Tony Stark is going to miss the show. You are going to be awake for the entire thing. Are you ready?". Their personalities have totally changed. They must have given up on trying to convince him that he lost his mind, and now they have just reverted to actually frying his brain. 

Jackson smiles before placing electrodes on the side of Peter's forehead. Peter's breathing begins to speed up as he watches Dr. Silvers set up the machine. He pulls against the restraints again, and let's out a sob of frustration and anger.

"Why are you doing this?" Peter cries at them. Dr. Silvers storms over to him and grabs a fistful of the teenagers curls, forcing Peter to face him.

"Because it's fun and I want to see your brain fry", he says sadistically. "Also, Stark took everything that was important to me, now it's only fair that I return the favor. I would've gone for Potts, but she's so protected--so I went for someone that wasn't surrounded by safety. You".

"They will catch you. You won't get away with this", Peter says, staring the man in the face, silently scolding himself for letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter. I just want revenge. My life ended the day my family was killed", Dr. Silvers snaps before releasing Peter's hair roughly, causing the teenager's head to slam against the hard bed. Peter tenses with fear as the doctor switches the machine on. It buzzes to life.

"Please, don't", Peter begs again, his eyes widening as he fears the worst.

"Shut him up", Dr. Silvers spits. "I can't stand to listen to him anymore".

Peter struggles as Jackson forces a rubber wedge into his mouth. A sudden impact forces his head to the side as the the man strikes him.

"I really hope that hurt", Jackson smirks at him.

Peter can't control the shaking consuming his body as Dr. Silvers checks over to the machine.

'This can't be it. Please, not like this' Peter thinks.

The last thing Peter hears is the switch on the machine flip as searing fire erupts in every single nerve in his body and every muscle tenses. He can't do anything--he can't even make a noise, but if he could, he'd cry out for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...


	7. Come Back To Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! Sorry, it's been so long! SO much has been going on in my personal life. I have been working and I went to the state board exams for cosmetology, so hopefully that all worked out in my favor. Now I'm just waiting for the results! I never intended to keep you guys waiting for as long as I did and I'm so sorry! But I'm here now, and I finally have finished this chapter, although it is not a long one.
> 
> I LOVE the May and Peter relationship, especially in the MCU's version! It's so cute and I wish May Parker got more recognition and appreciation, so I felt that she needed to be amplified in this chapter!
> 
> Anyway, you guys are champs for your patience (or lack thereof), but now, enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Tony and Rhodey land in front of the building. It's literally an old abandoned psychiatric hospital. What kind of sick bastards have Peter and what have they done to him? Tony blasts the door off its hinges and Rhodey--as War Machine--follows him inside, blasters ready. They hear a muffled scream in the distance. They rush down the hallways, following the noise. The scream continues, they both charge their suits as they approach a door. Tony lifts his foot and delivers a swift kick to the door.

Tony doesn't even give himself time to take in the scene--two loud bangs fill the room, as Tony blasts Silvers, quickly followed by Rhodey blasting Jackson. Tony hits Silvers in the chest, while Rhodey hits the man in the gut.

"Peter!" Tony gasps as he watches the teenager convulsing violently on the bed. Tony's helmet pulls back away from his head. "Rhodey, turn the machine off!".

Rhodey runs over to the machine and quickly switches it off. Tony runs to the bed and rips the electrodes from Peter's temples. He watches in horror as certain parts of the kid's body continue to convulse for a few seconds before he stills. Rhodey begins to unbuckle the restraints around Peter's arms and legs, while Tony takes the rubber wedge out of his mouth. Tony tries to get a response from Peter, his big brown eyes continue to stare straight ahead blankly.

"Pete! Pete, it's Stark. Can you hear me?" Tony says as he gently slaps Peter's cheek. 

"Tony, how long was he connected to that thing?" Rhodey asks, as he grabs a nearby blanket and places it over the unresponsive teen's body. He makes his way over to Silvers to secure him.

"I don't know", Tony answers before looking back down at the stunned Peter. "Kid, come on. Come back to us".

Tony holds on to Peter's hand tightly, brushing the curls off of his sweat beaded forehead and proceeds to rub his thumb over the kid's pale cheek in a comforting motion. He hopes he can feel it. Peter is so young, he appreciates any comfort he can get. He hopes that he is aware that they are here with him now. A small moan comes from the bed, causing Tony to look harder at Peter. He feels relief as he watches Peter blink his eyes sluggishly.

"He's blinking", Tony gasps as he motions to Rhodey. His friend quickly makes his way over to them.

"Peter, it's Stark. Rhodey and I are here to help you. Kid, do you know where you are?" Tony asks, before turning on a bright light on the hand of his suit and shines it into Peter's eyes. Peter's eyes continue to blink sluggishly, the light barely registering to him. A small moan comes from his lips.

"Kid, we're here", Rhodey says, "Come back to us".

Peter's breathing quickens suddenly before his eyes widen.

"Peter?" Rhodey questions.

A horrific scream escapes Peter's lips, causing both of the armored men to jump back. Peter continues to scream violently as he starts to flail his arms and legs. Tony puts his hands on Peter's chest and pushes him back onto the bed. 

"Kid! Hey, kid!" Tony yells, trying to get through to Peter. "Peter!".

As if that were the magic word, Peter's scream turns into a loud sob, as tears flood out of his eyes. Every muscle in his body is still tense, his limbs no longer flailing about, but his eyes slowly move to Tony's face.

Tony watches Peter sob, as the teenager looks at Tony in such a helpless way, he slowly lays his head back down onto the table. Tony can't even begin to imagine what these sick bastards did to Peter while they had him. He feels sick thinking of the awful lies they told him and the things they made him endure. Whatever they did, it's all coming out of Peter right now. 

"Peter, you're okay. Pete, you're safe now", Tony says to the boy. "Do you understand, kid?".

Peter sobs begins to cease as his cries turn into upset hiccups. His eyes bleed into Tony's as he subtly nods. Peter holds back his cries, and speaks to his mentor, "Mr. St-Stark?".

"Yeah, kid. I'm here", Tony confirms.

"You're here? You're really here?" Peter asks pitifully, as he grasps Tony's hand in his own, making sure it is solid. The kid sits up as he grabs Tony's arm, pulling him closer. Tony nods, not breaking eye contact with him. Peter begins shaking again, and Tony can't help but wrap his arms around the teen. Rhodey goes to secure Jackson, who is beginning to come back to consciousness.

Peter grips onto Tony, as though he could vanish from his very sight--as if he were just another hallucination. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry", he cries.

Tony holds Peter closer to his chest, his heart crumbling as this kid breaks in his arms--this kid that is so head strong and resilient. "It's okay, Pete. I don't know what they did or said to you, but it's all over. It's over".

*****

May waits outside with Pepper. Ambulances and all sorts of first responders have arrived at the scene. They all wait for a sign from Tony or for someone to come out of the building.

Suddenly, the door opens and everyone freezes and looks. Rhodey comes out, holding onto both of the criminals and roughly walks them towards the police. 

May notices and her mind fills with rage. These are the schmucks that took her nephew. She briskly walks over to Silvers and plants a rough punch right on his nose. The man is completely shocked as blood begins to gush from his nostrils.

"What the fuck, lady?" he snaps.

May goes to throw another punch before an officer comes up to her and holds her back.

"You're fucking nuts!" Silvers shouts.

"That's my fucking kid you had in there!" she screams. "They may not let me kill you, but you are going to wish that they did!". The aunt is livid and boiling. Pepper comes up and tries to calm May down.

"She broke my fucking nose!" he shouts.

"You're lucky we are letting you get away with just a broken nose, now keep walking", Rhodey shoves him forward as he and some officers take the two men away.

"May, you need to calm down", Pepper tells her, placing both of her hands on the small woman's shoulders.

"Whatever they did to Peter-" she is cut off when she hears the door open again. She quickly turns to look.

Peter.

It's Peter--alive--with Stark close behind.

Peter squints at all the lights, completely dazed.

May gasps, turning towards her nephew, "Peter!" she screams.

Peter recognizes that voice. He immediately becomes more alert as his eyes dart around to find her. He sees May running towards him as fast as she can. She looks like she hasn't rested in weeks with her hair a dark mop on her head and her glasses all disheveled on her tired face. "May", he says, his voice cracking as he begins to rush to her.

Once they meet, his aunt immediately embraces him. Peter is quick to wrap his arms around her as his knees give out and they both go to the ground, not letting go of each other, rocking back and forth. Peter is already sobbing, gripping onto his aunt like she could be taken from him at any moment. He isn't sure she is real. This could be another trick, but he won't let go.

"May", he says crying into her shoulder, "Are you really here? You're alive".

May holds her trembling nephew, placing a hand on the back of his head, holding him closer. "I'm fine, Peter. I'm okay and so are you".

"I thought I killed you", he sobs. "Please tell me you are really here this time".

"What?" she asks, genuinely confused. This time? What had he seen and dealt with while he was held captive in there. "Of course you didn't hurt me, honey". She adjusts her grip on Peter, "I am really here now. Feel me hold you. Feel me breathe. I am here".

"I thought I killed you both".

"Both?". It takes her a moment, but then it registers. She pushes Peter off her shoulder and holds his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her. He won't meet her eyes. "Peter Benjamin Parker, you look at me right now". Peter submits and looks into her eyes. "You did not kill Ben. Don't you EVER blame yourself for his death. EVER". Peter begins to cry harder. "Whatever they told you in there, they lied. Do you understand me? They lied!". Peter nods, tears continuing to stream from his big eyes, and she pulls him back against her body as they embrace once more.

"I love you, May", Peter says, "I love you", he squeaks as he grips onto her shirt.

May lets out a quiet sob, "Baby, I love you, too. You are all I have in this world and I love you so much". She feels his grip on her tighten. "God-I am so glad you're okay". She feels him begin to calm down, as his sobs get softer. He nestles his face into her neck. "You're safe now. It's over and it will never happen again".

The paramedics wait nearby, giving the family some time before taking the teenager to examine him and to the hospital for further tests. They wouldn't be able to break up this reunion, even if they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have chapter 7! There is only one more chapter left of this fic, but I still have yet to write it, so it may be a little while! Love you guys!


	8. Better With Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know it's been awhile, but here is the final chapter! I hope you guys are pleased with the way it all ends!

Chapter 8:

May, Tony, and Pepper all stand and look into the small room through the window of glass. They watch as a busy Bruce Banner and Helen Cho work around Peter, running different tests.

Tony had demanded that the paramedics let them take the traumatized teen to the Avengers Compound for medical purposes--seeing how he's super human and all.

The three adults continue to watch on, as Peter lays on the bed staring off. What is most upsetting for May, is how every time her nephew is stabbed with a needle--and that is quite often--he doesn't react. He doesn't even flinch. He just continues to sit there, staring blankly at the wall. This isn't like Peter at all, and May knows it. Ever since he was a young kid, Peter hated needles. Although, as he got older, he didn't try to hide from the doctor like he used to, he would always just hold onto something or someone, squeeze his eyes shut, and flinch once the needle broke the skin. This is not normal for Peter to be so blank about it.

Tony notices this as well. He isn't aware of Peter's hatred of needles the way his aunt is, but this is out of character. The kid is brave, but he does respond to pain and needles are painful. It breaks his heart as he watches the kid just stare of blankly with no emotion, yet tears continue to flood his eyes. They haven't stopped since they found him on the metal table attached to the electric machine.

Pepper knows that this has to be hurting Tony and May so much. She doesn't know Peter as well as they do, but she does have a big soft spot for him. She shakes her head and turns away.

"This is heart breaking", she sits down in one of the few chairs in the room.

After watching the tests go on for a few more minutes, Bruce says something to Peter. It annoys Tony that he can't hear what he is saying, but he sees Peter nod slightly, not averting his gaze to anything but the wall. Bruce places a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder before heading out of the room.

Bruce is bombarded by May as he approaches them.

"How is he? What did you find?" the frantic woman asks quickly. Tony stands behind her, wanting to get filled in as well.

"We ran some brain scans before and his brain looks--well, like it has been through some trauma, which can be very normal for the amount of electric pulses that were being forced through it".

Tony's hands ball into fists at the thought of those men doing that to his kid.

"Unfortunately, we won't be able to see if there will be any long term or permanent damage to his brain. We'll need to wait a few days to run more tests".

May covers her mouth as more tears fill her eyes, "Brain damage?" she asks.

"It could be a possibility, but knowing this kid, he'll be fine", Bruce assures her. "But don't mark my words, nothing is off the table at this point".

"But how could it affect him if it isn't fine?" May keeps pushing.

"Things like memory loss, headaches, seizures-", he cuts himself off when he sees May's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"So this could permanently affect his life, his education, his emotional well-being--everything!" her voice rises in pitch.

Bruce places his hands on her shoulders, "We aren't sure of that yet. We are going to wait a few days, but he seems fine".

"For now! Tell me, Dr. Banner. When do you think the seizures will start?" she snaps.

"Okay, I think we've talked enough", Tony gets in between the doctor and the small, angry woman. "Thank you, Banner".

"I'm sorry, Tony", Bruce says.

"No, you are doing all you can", Tony assures him. 

"When can we talk to him?" May asks, impatiently.

"We are going to take him to a room. I'm sure Dr. Cho is all finished", Bruce informs her. "Just give us a few minutes and then he's all yours".

They all wait impatiently for what seems like hours, and Peter is now all situated in a room. Tony and May walk in as soon as they are allowed.

Peter's state hasn't changed much since he was in the test room. He is blank and tears continue to stain his cheeks. He doesn't even respond when they walk in.

"Hey, kid", Tony says, slowly approaching Peter. "How are you feeling?".

Peter shakes his head and sniffs, "I'm not sure, Mr. Stark".

May goes around to the other side of his bed and takes her nephew's hand and offers him a comforting smile.

"We'll get this fixed, Pete", Tony tells him. "I'm gonna fix this".

Peter still doesn't look at Tony. Tony kind of wishes he would, though. He misses the kid's big, telling eyes.

"I know, Mr. Stark", Peter says shakily.

There is a moment of silence, as Tony realizes himself getting emotional. He clears his throat, shoves his hands in his pockets, and rocks on his feet, "Okay, well just call me if you need me, okay kid?".

Peter just nods.

"Okay", Tony finalizes as he turns to walk out of the room. Once he's out the door, he is immediately greeted by Pepper. He gives her a shaky smile as she pulls him into her arms.

"I did this, Pep", Tony says into her shoulder. "I did this to him. This happened because of me".

"Tony, stop. You didn't know this was going to happen. Peter is okay now. Let's just be grateful for the little things", she says, making him meet her eyes. "I love you".

"To this day, I still don't understand why", he says with a smirk.

"Neither do I", she smiles as she kisses him.

*****

After Tony leaves the room, May pulls a chair up besides Peter's bed. She grips his hand in one of hers and gently rubs his arm with the other. It breaks her already shattered heart when he doesn't grip her hand back.

"Peter, you're going to be okay", she says gently.

Peter doesn't react.

"Peter, look at me", she says softly.

It takes a moment, but Peter eventually pulls his eyes away from the wall and places them to his aunt's.

"What can I do?" she asks.

Peter just shakes his head and looks away. "There is nothing you can do, May".

"Uh-uh", she says in her Aunt May way, "Eyes over here". She snaps her fingers in his face to direct his stare back to her, gently grabbing his chin. "Don't do this, Peter. Don't shut me out".

Peter looks at her again, "I don't want to talk about it right now, okay May? Talking about it isn't what I need right now".

She looks at him, but doesn't see annoyance like he portrayed, but a scared boy. Doesn't he know that he doesn't have to act so strong for her? She gently cards her fingers through his hair. "Okay, kid".

Peter looks from her to the window, and then his eyes dart back to her. He's clearly trying not to let tears fall. "Is it really over?". His chin begins to quiver.

Everything in May breaks, "It is. You are safe and it's over. Stark is handling it all. It's over". Peter nods, trusting her and finally squeezes her hand. He chokes back a sob that has been trying to break free for quite some time. It's at this time, that May knows exactly what her nephew needs. She stands up and wraps her arms around him, cradling his head to her chest. Placing a kiss on the top of his head, before resting it under her chin. 

Peter is strong, but not strong enough to hold back his pain and fear anymore. He grips her arm that is across his chest as his body racks with quiet sobs, causing tears to spill down his aunt's arm. They stay that way until all the pent up emotion is released and he can finally get some rest. If it were up to May, she would never let him out of her grip again.

*****

3 weeks later:

It's been 23 days.

Peter tries not to think about it, but he still has kept track of the days.

Things have improved over the past few weeks though. Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho had run more tests after a week and a half to see if the shocks had affected him permanently, but they all came back normal, which they are all extremely grateful for. After that, Peter went back to school. Hanging with Ned and working with the decathlon team really helped him get back into the groove of things. Although, things are starting to feel normal again, Tony still contacts him several times throughout the day to make sure that he is okay, and May drives him to and from school. If she is unable to, Happy shows up to complete the task. Peter understands why they are all on top of him, but he just wants to feel like things were before the whole incident.

Peter now sits on his bed, holding his suit in his hands. Dr. Banner finally cleared him to go out and return as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and Peter knows that Tony has had his captors put in one of Shield's most secure prisons, and, although he know it's time to get back into the swing of things--no pun intended (maybe)--he still feels afraid. He knows it will be scary for awhile and that is what everyone keeps assuring him, but it's going to take a bit of courage.

Before he has a chance to talk himself out of it, he is in the Spider suit. He's about to pull on his mask when his cell goes off. He grabs it off of his comforter and checks the caller ID. It's Mr. Stark.

"Hey Mr. Stark", Peter says after pressing accept.

"Hey kid, this is just my evening checking in call", his mentor chimes.

"Yeah, I figured", Peter sighs.

"So, tonight is the night", Tony says.

"Yeah", Peter answers, thinking about how he needs to sound like he's not nervous, but he knows Mr. Stark better than that.

"You know, Pete, you don't have to do this yet".

"No, I need to. I haven't patrolled in weeks. It's my responsibility", Peter answers, thinking back to the powerful quote that his Uncle Ben said to him shortly before his death.

"I know you feel that way, but if you need more time-".

Peter cuts him off, "I don't. I'm ready. I just need to get out there and I'll be fine, you know?".

"Yeah, kid. I get it".

May approaches her nephew's bedroom. He is standing in the middle of the room in the Spider-Man suit with his phone pressed to his ear. She is still so thankful to have him back—even if he is continuing to do something she truly wishes he wouldn't do. May has sworn never to complain about that again. She would rather have him running around Queens helping others rather than being stuck in his own head. She would rather have Peter do this, even if it is dangerous. She knows it gives her kids a sense of fulfillment and it that is so good for him, and with all the updates Stark put in his suit, they should be able to make sure that he gets home safely, no matter what.

Peter senses his aunt behind him and turns to her and smiles, "Hey Mr. Stark, I'm going to be okay, but I have to let you go for now".

"Okay kid, but you have Karen alert FRIDAY the exact second your little spider legs hit your bedroom carpet", Tony demands. "Also, I updated stuff in your suit, Karen should fill you in".

"Okay. I will stay in touch, Mr. Stark. I promise", Peter says. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Mr. Stark". Peter hangs up and gives all of his attention to his aunt. "Hey May".

"Hey", she smiles at him, "I guess there is nothing I can bribe you with to make you stay in tonight".

Peter smiles at her with a small laugh, "No, I need... I need to do this".

"I know", May says, taking a few steps towards her nephew. She looks at him with such profound admiration. She knows how this whole thing has affected him. She has been there through every nightmare, panic attack, and tear since bringing him home. Yet, he still puts that damn suit on and goes out and helps others as if nothing had ever happened. 

She steps directly in front of him, gently pushing a curl off his face, "Ben would be so proud of you, Peter".

Peter wasn't expecting that. Ben hadn't really been brought up since she had to convince him that he didn't murder his uncle. He feels the tears behind his eyes, but holds them back and smiles at May. "Thanks, May. I hope he would be".

May pulls him in for a hug. "He would be, and I am, too". She feels Peter grip to her. "Please be careful out there tonight. If you need to cut it short, then don't hesitate".

Peter pulls out of the hug, "I know, May. And I will call you every hour", he promises.

May chuckles, "You better". They just look at each other for a moment. May breaks the silence, "Alright, get out of here, tough guy".

"Love you, May", Peter says, opening his bedroom window.

"Love you, too", she says as she watches him gracefully crawl out of the room.

Once Peter closes his window, he jumps down to the ground. He looks around before letting out a nervous sigh and pulls his mask on.

Suddenly, his suit buzzes alive and he is greeted by his AI.

"Hey Peter, it's great to have you back".

"Thanks Karen. It's great to be back", he answers, not realizing how much he missed that voice. "Mr. Stark says that he updated some stuff".

"Yes, would you like me to go over them with you, Peter?".

"Yeah".

"Mr. Stark wants me to inform you that he has placed safety precautions all over this alley--17 precautions to be exact", she informs him.

"Enough is never enough for Mr. Stark", Peter mumbles.

"Would you like me to go over all of the 17 precautions?" Karen asks.

"Not right now. We can go over that when I take my hot dog break".

"You do love your hot dog break", Karen confirms.

"Anything else?" Peter checks.

"Of course. There are messages from Mr. Stark that I've received while you were resting, as well as nine new web shooter settings".

"More web shooter settings?" Peter is shocked, but excited at the same time.

"Yes, also Mr. Stark added a new protocol".

"He always does", Peter says, "What is the new protocol?".

"The protocol is that you can not be out patrolling any later than midnight. You must be back in your bedroom by 12am, or an alert will be sent to Mr. Stark and you will be forced to a safe place until Mr. Stark can come retrieve you and take you home".

"That's really intense", Peter lets out a sigh.

"Yes, it's called the Cinderella Protocol".

"Of course it is", Peter shakes his head.

"Also, you have four different trackers on four different parts of your body. That way, if you lose the suit, you will be able to be located", Karen adds.

"What? How the heck is that possible?".

They were attached to the inside of the suit, when you put in on, they attached to you".

"This is way too much! I have no privacy! I feel like I'm on house arrest! " Peter says, completely baffled.

"Mr. Stark has been working on the House Arrest Protocol, but he's not quite sure about that one yet", Karen informs Peter.

"Wait, what?" Peter can't believe his mentor sometimes.

"Mr. Stark just wants you to be safe Peter", Karen says.

Peter sighs, "Yeah, I know". He looks back up at his window and sees that May is still watching over him. "I know he cares". He waves at his aunt. "You ready to do this, Karen?".

"I'm ready if you are".

May waves back. Peter turns away, "Then let's do this", he says shooting his web and begins to fling himself through the air, and all he can do is smile as the blissfully familiar feeling takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you so much to all of you lovely people that followed this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope good inspiration like this strikes again, but until then, I have some one-shots that I am working on that I am super excited to share with y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> There you guys go! What do ya'll think?
> 
> Also, if you haven't ready my last fanfic, go check it out! It's called Giving Up Isn't An Option!


End file.
